


Fortune is like a Woman (She Favors the Bold)

by Justateenagewitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Motorcycles, Past Relationship(s), Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch
Summary: Sabrina Spellman has really enjoyed the break she's been taking from the dating scene. She got promoted to co-captain of the Baxter High Cheer Squad, rewatched all of Charmed, got her GPA up by half a point, and struck up a magickal friendship with Weird Sisters. Life was good, and she had no plans on getting involved with anyone any time soon. That plan was quickly thrown out when a handsome stranger by the name of Caliban ends up stuck in Greendale after his motorcycle broke down.
Relationships: Agatha & Dorcas & Prudence Night, Agatha & Dorcas & Sabrina Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Cheryl Blossom & Sabrina Spellman, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Reader, Prudence Night & Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fortune is like a Woman (She Favors the Bold)

"You don't think it's too much?"

The dress in question was red. A bright cherry red that contrasted sharply with her pale skin and honey blonde hair. She never would have picked it for herself. The skirt had too much tulle and the bodice had too much sparkle. 

"No, way! You look hot."

Of course Roz would say that. The dress was her pick for Sabrina's eighteenth birthday party, but it was definitely a hard pass. It wasn't that the dress was hideous. It just didn't scream 'Sabrina Spellman.'

"Sorry Roz, It's just not me."

"Want to try on some more?"

"No," Sabrina said, checking the clock on the wall of 'Marie's Mystic Boutique.'

It was four forty-seven. If she didn't leave now she would be late for work at the diner. She was opening today and being late was the one thing she couldn't afford. 

"I'll be late for work if we stay any longer. We can try again next Friday. It's not like the party is tomorrow."

Her birthday was still six weeks away. She had time to find something to wear, but her short list of places to shop just kept getting shorter. Maybe she would take a trip to Riverdale and ask Cheryl to loan her something. It was a good idea, Cheryl had a fabulous closet and, she could finally meet this Toni she had heard so much about.

"I'll go get the car started while you change."

It only took a few minutes for her to slip out of the sparkly dress and into the comfort of her maroon and yellow Baxter High cheerleading uniform. 

It was going to be a long day. It was a Friday and she always took the late shift on Friday, but she didn't mind. 

At least that was what she told Roz on the drive to Cerberus Books.

"Do you think you'll have a lot of customers tonight?" 

"No," Sabrina replied, "Just the usual. Probably just a couple of the cops, the sisters, maybe Ambrose."

They fell into a comfortable silence, after that. The kind of silence you can only fall into with your best friend. It was nice. 

"Uh, Brina?" Roz said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah?" 

"What's he doing here?"

Sabrina turned and looked. Roz had a single slim finger pointed at a figure in the parking lot. The person in question was pacing in front of the entrance to the diner with a hoodie pulled over their head. They appeared to be mumbling to themselves and shaking.

"Nick?" Sabrina questioned.

She had absolutely no idea why he was there. She hadn't seen him in a few days and assumed he was passed out on his couch at home, with a bottle of liquor in hand. 

She slowly got out of the car, never taking her eyes off of him. Roz's voice was in the background telling her to be careful. Drunk or sober, this was Nick, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, at least, she hoped he wouldn't. As far as everyone was concerned, he was a danger only to himself.

She took a few tentative steps toward him before he noticed her.

"H-Hey Spellman...."

"Nick," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you."

"Well, you've seen me."

It sounded harsh, but Sabrina hated seeing like this. It was why she left all those months ago. She couldn't take it anymore.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Been better. Been worse. What about you, Scratch?

He smiled at the term of endearment. She knew it reminded him of old times, She could see it in his eyes. It was a faint sparkle. A sign of life in something long dead. It almost made her smile. Almost.

"I'm trying."

"I know," she said simply, "I know."

He smiled. A soft smile that reminded her of all the nights he walked her to work and said goodnight with a kiss.

They were beautiful memories, but they weren't worth much. Not any more.

"I should get inside."

The words came out quicker than she had intended. They sounded a rushed. It sounded like she was in a rush to get away from him, but she was in a rush to get away from the feeling of failure.

She felt like she failed him, and maybe she did, but it wasn't her job to save him. It wasn't solely her job to save their relationship. She had done all she could, and he hadn't done a damn thing. It was time to look out for herself. 

There were still things she had to let go of, and that was going to take time. 

It had taken hours of coaxing from the Weird Sisters, and at least a half-dozen pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream before she even started to believe it wasn't her fault.

Prudence took absolutely none of Sabrina's crap. She lectured her for hours about how she wasn't obligated to stay in a toxic relationship to save the other party. It wasn't her job to be anyone's savior or stay in a relationship she wasn't happy in. 

Prudence was right. Despite her brutal honesty and complete lack of any sort of verbal filter, she was a good person to have around. 

Sabrina would never say that to her face, of course. 

Dorcas and Agatha were good to her, too. Each in their own ways. Agatha told her it was okay to cry because she put everything she had into their relationship, and Dorcas was the best cuddler, so she sat there arms wrapped around Sabrina, occasionally stealing a spoonful of ice cream.

Sabrina held onto the memory of that day when things got tough and she started to blame herself for everything that went wrong. She had people she cared about, and she wouldn't throw it all away for one guy. She couldn't. 

It seemed like all she could do was hope. Hope that Nick cleaned up his act. Hope they would be friends again. 

No. That wasn't true. At least, that's what Prudence would tell her if she was here. She would tell her she could put on her apron and do her job. Agatha would back her up. Dorcas would nod her head because her mouth would be to full of strawberry milkshake or french fries to give a proper answer.

She knew what she had to do. 

Sabrina Spellman held her head high, put on her apron, and did her damn job.


End file.
